The Last Day to be Saved
by Demonhuntersandsaltrings
Summary: Dead. That's what he felt nowadays. He was already dead before he properly wanted to end his life. He felt like he wasn't really living, all those things he used to enjoy before, like playing the guitar, singing or even dancing, didn't even appeal to slightest to him anymore. All those things that have used to be a stress relief for him, a hobby, became more of a chore.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Last day to be saved**_

**A/N: Alright, so I felt like writing something angsty, and I know I never really continued like a whole bunch of my stories, because I never know where I'm going. So next time I'm only doing one-shots and two-shots. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this fic! **_–Rachel_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

"Jeff? Are you alright?" David asked worriedly from his council table, hands folded and face bunched up in concern.

"What? What were you saying?" Jeff snapped out of his day dream, plastering a fake smile as he glanced up at David.

"I was asking if you're alright. You zoned out a bit there." David repeated, his worry lacing his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course I'm fine!" Jeff grinned up at David, avoiding the questioning looks directed at him from his classmates.

"If you're sure..." David frowned suspiciously, but brushed it off almost immediately. "Let's continue to talk about our upcoming performance at six flags! I propose that-" David's voice trailed off as Jeff sunk back, deep in thought.

A dull throbbing at his chest prevented him from fully relaxing into the velvet chair he was propped up on. And the constant feeling of being alone in a room filled with people didn't help either. At first he thought he was just having a bad day but now it seems like every day was a bad day. Nothing would go right, he was always making mistakes and nothing seemed enjoyable anymore.

Jeff knew he was slowly slipping into a dangerous depression. It didn't come quickly of course, it came gradually and when this thought dawned to him, he pushed it aside, thinking he was being over dramatic. But as the days droned on, he knew, he wasn't being dramatic. When he glanced at the bottle of pills at the far end of the bathroom, he knew he wasn't being dramatic. When he stared at that knife on the cutting board the other day, and how it glinted evilly at him, he knew he was being dramatic. When he saw Nick with that girl the other day and he wanted to jump off the bridge he would cross whenever he went back home, he knew he wasn't being dramatic.

_He just wanted to die._

He wanted to die so bad that everything he saw could be another way to die. The mini fridge who used to be his friend, giving him cold drinks when he needed them, he was sure that it could fit him, with rate he was losing weight. Then he could freeze to death. He could stab himself with the pencil he never used, but was always sharpened. Staking out in the boiler room, the measuring rope, the razor, the glass test tubes... the roof of Dalton Academy...

"No, no." Jeff shook his head internally, "That's too far."

But as the crowd around him continued chatting, oblivious to his discomfort or even his _presence_, he began to think if anything would even actually _change_ with him gone.

_Dead._

That's what he felt nowadays. He was already dead before he properly wanted to end his life. He felt like he wasn't _really_ living, all those things he used to enjoy before, like playing the guitar, singing or even dancing, didn't even appeal to slightest to him anymore. All those things that have used to be a stress relief for him, a hobby, became more of a chore. He went through each and every day trying to put on his best smile and look like he was enjoying something when all he wanted was to curl up in his bed and sleep.

I mean sure, they would be shocked but they'll get over it. But Nick was a different thing. That boy had been his best friend for years and he couldn't just leave him…..

Oh Nick, Jeff loved him _so_ much but he knew this love come never be returned. Nick had made it very clear when he went through girl, after girl, after girl, like flipping through a magazine book. Every one of them being _"the love of his life"_. And Nick had to endure all the terrible break ups, crying on the shoulder of his best friend, Jeff.

And so every break up, Jeff was there. Comforting him, even though he wanted shout at his face every damn time.

"I'm _right_ here you idiot! Why can't you see!" But Jeff's low confidence stopped him from saying these things to his STRAIGHT best friend, nothing more.

Suddenly everyone was shuffling out of the Warbler's practice room, laughing to their friends. He knew they were all leaving him, avoiding him, hating him. They never did say they hated him, in not so many words, but he knew the way everyone tried to avoid him. When he tried to talk to one of them, they would stay and listen for a while but soon just completely zone him out. He wanted to get used to being zoned out, but it hurt so badly.

Glancing at Nick, he saw him laughing animatedly with Dorian. They seemed like good friends… Dorian was replacing him.

"God." Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose exasperatedly.

He was so negative and self-pitiful that he finds everyone against him all of a sudden. He was getting worse, he can sense it.

Then Nick and Dorian walked outside of the Warblers' common room, not sparing him a second glance, like he wasn't even _there_. They kept chattering, exchanging exciting stories of the day. This wasn't fair. Nick was _his_ best friend, and they always did this. Just thinking about it made him feel nostalgic, all those times when he was so happy with Nick. Before he started dating all those girls.

The door shut with a loud THUD which bounced off the walls of the now empty choir room. Jeff felt more alone than ever, he looked around the empty room.

_Should he go back to his dorm?_

Questions floated his mind as he pondered on what he should do next. But the serene set made him weirdly happy, almost at peace. Jeff cautiously walked over to the sofa facing the window, snow was falling slowly, contrasting with the night sky, the moon illuminating the darkness which almost engulfed it. The crickets were chirping outside, making a calm aura surround him. He suddenly became washed over by happiness, he then found himself smiling softly to nothing in particular. The warm glow of the fireplace which's fire has not been put out, the empty Warbler's council table, the multiple empty chairs and table, he thinks he rather likes being alone.

Maybe forever.

He's made up his mind, he's giving one more day. One last day. If everything could look up, which he highly doubts, he wouldn't end his life tomorrow night.

And all those things around him, the soft glowing moon, the flickering fire flames, making shadows on the walls and even the crickets chirping, lulled him into a dreamless sleep. The dark abyss welcoming him, he secretly wishes that he would never wake up.

**So... What to do you guys think? Next chapter? (:**

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Barely Hanging On

**The Last Day to be Saved**

_**Chapter 2: Barely hanging on**_

**A/N: Hello people. Alright so, another update today. I'm so sorry for the mistakes since I don't have a beta and I kind of did this in music class. And I'm sorry this won't be very long. But against my previous author's note, I want to make this story a three-shot instead. So thank you for all of you guys who reviewed, favorite, or followed this story! I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

"Jeff. Jeff." A voice whispered, shaking Jeff awake.

"What?" Jeff groaned tiredly, shielding his eyes from the sunlight streaming into the window of the common room.

"Have you been here the whole damn night?" The voice demanded, lacing with evident anger and worry.

"Maybe." Jeff grumbled.

"Whatever. Get up when you want to. See if I care." The voice huffed.

Jeff peeked through his eyes, seeing Nick glaring crossly at him.

_I know you don't care_

"You used to be so caring, Jeff. What the hell happened?! I just broke up with Jane last night, and I needed to talk to you. I needed you, and you weren't there! What kind of friend are you?!" Nick shouted.

_Too early._

Jeff was too tired to apologies for not comforting Nick over his stupid girlfriend again. Jesus, Nick could never see how he was always there. Well, the exception of last night, but he was _always _there when Nick needed him. Where the hell was Nick when he felt fucked up? Where the hell was he when he wanted a shoulder to cry on? Where the fuck was Nick when Jeff needed _him?!_

"I don't care." Jeff mumbled, barely audible.

"What did you say?" Nick gritted out, anger rising.

"_I. Don't. Care."_ Jeff fought back, emphasizing every word, snapping his head up.

Nick looked absolutely insulted.

"_You don't care?!"_ Nick screeched.

_Why the hell was Jeff in love with him again?_

"Oh, boy," Nick clenched his fist in rage, "You know what Jeff? _Fuck You."_

And with that, Nick stormed out of the common room, leaving Jeff stunned. Has he just ended their friendship? Did he really manage to fuck something up again? Maybe this was a sign, confirming his fears. The world really wanted him dead.

The classes went by fast, and like every other day, no one really noticed him. Everybody was either talking to each other or taking down notes. It was sort of weird, how everything look so normal, so boring, when it felt like this would be the last day for Jeff. Everyday always a routine, he would get up, go to the daily classes, then warblers practice and then sleep. The day's events repeating again and again, testing his limits. Because, come on, be real. Only the depressed of people could see the world for what it really is, absolute hell. And the worst thing is that even if people _do _talk to him, like really talk to him, not just small talk, he still felt sad and lonely. Because the worst feeling is to feel so depressed, so sad and not contended when you don't even know why you feel that way. That was what Jeff felt, so sad about _something, _something he doesn't even know.

Seeing everyone around him, laughing made anger bubble up inside him.

_How dare they? Be so contended with life? So exultant, when he, so malcontented?_

He bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering. Jeff took a deep breath to stop the tears which were threatening to fall. He glanced up at the clock located in the top front of the class.

"_1 more hour then warblers practice. Then it'll all be over." _He thought, relieved.

Weird how he was so excited for this to end.

The shrill bell rang, snapping Jeff out of his inner monologue.

"Guys! Class dismissed!" Mrs. Rover announced, clapping her hands to get the attention of the students around her.

Jeff watched as the students shuffled out of the class, clearing the class. And unlike the others who were happy to rush out of the class, Jeff took his time. Carefully putting his pen in his pencil case, feeling the rubber wrapped around it, like it would be the last time he would ever touch it like this. There was a high chance that this would be last time he was ever going to see or touch so many things, so he should make it all worth it. Once done packing, Jeff traced the names carved in the table.

_Dean Releten_

_John wood_

_Jones Timothy_

_Carrie Jane_

_Simon Oregon_

Tracing how the smooth wood dipped in as the words were carved in, some collecting dirt. It was a tradition to carve your name into the table the last time you would use it.

_Should he?_

Jeff felt conflicted, was it wrong to assume that he would never return? He really wanted to get through this day, but his spirit was fading, so he did what he deemed right.

He glanced around the room, all the students have left and the teacher had already left, leaving Jeff alone. He then took out his pencil from his school pocket and carefully carved something on the table. It took effort, but Jeff thought that it just seemed… _right._

_Jeff Sterling_

"There." He whispered.

He took in the common room around him. The paintings which adorned the walls, not a single mismatched color, perfection. The old timber tables was carved neatly; only the best tables were chosen to be put into a school so prestigious like Dalton Academy. He traced the stitching of the couch he sat on, sown with care and it was weird when he suddenly felt a wonderful and overwhelming feeling of happiness. Everything he used to under appreciate was seen as the epitome of perfection. He felt light and actually quite sleepy. It didn't help that David, Wes and Thad spoke in such a calming voice which seemed to drone on and on, rocking him to sleep.

"_Wake up Jeff." _

A voice startled him awake, making him shoot up, glancing around in embarrassment of falling asleep yet again.

"We've heard that you've been falling asleep a lot lately." David frowned.

"And it has come to our attention that you did not get an A in chemistry this semester. Chemistry is one of you best subjects, and so Mr. Jones has asked me and David to confront you." Wes interjected.

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry guys, I really could care less." Jeff yawned, resting his head on his amrs, looking up sleepily at David and Wes.

"What?!" They both remarked, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

Jeff groaned internally, he knew that he was always careful about his grades and he was really competitive, making him a hard worker. And when he said he didn't care anymore, the two warblers were shocked. Suddenly David and Wes started whispering to each other quickly, making Jeff annoyed when he couldn't make out anything they were saying, mostly due to the fact that he had just woken up. David and Wes glance at each other anxiously and looked at Jeff with pity.

"Is there something wrong Jeff?" Wes asked, concerned.

"N-No." Jeff managed to breathe out, heart beat quickening.

"_Jeff. _Honestly, we know there's something wrong." David pressed on, hands clasped, looking deadly serious.

"You think that we haven't noticed, but we have Jeff. And we just want to help!" Wes added, slightly afraid for their friend.

"Guys, I'm serious, I'm fine! I swear!" Jeff reassured, laughing halfheartedly.

His palms were sweating and he cursed himself for making his voice waver.

"Stop lying Jeff! You've got to stop hiding and-"

"And what guys?!" Jeff snapped suddenly, even scaring himself.

His eyes darkening as he advanced forward, "You don't think I try to be positive? You don't think I want to get better? And maybe if I do try _so _hard to get better, would you _really _care?"

Wes and David froze at Jeff's sudden outburst. Wes started to advance forward,

"Jeff, we-"

"No! You don't care about me! You don't do shit until I say something! Because you guys are wrong! You _never_ will notice me! Cut the crap and tell me truth! Would you confront me if I hadn't gotten a stupid A in my best subject, would you have said anything?" Jeff laughed, devoid of humor. "Would you actually _see _how much I'm hurting?! Huh? Tell me!" Jeff was absolutely seething with anger.

"Warbler Jeff, we don't mean any harm, we-"

"Shut up! Maybe you had good intentions but I don't care anymore! I'm tired of you trying to pretend that you care!" Jeff was heaving from his rant, looking at his two friends, who were looking terrified.

Jeff gulped nervously, looking back at the ground, "I'm so tired. I-I give up." Jeff said, words barley a whisper as tears escaped his face.

He couldn't take it anymore, he really couldn't. He was just tired of feeling so useless, unimportant, mistreated… misunderstood. He didn't want to be there anymore, whether it was in that room, or even in this stupid world. And with that thought, Jeff rushed into his dorm room, chocking back another sob.

As Jeff left the room, Wes panicked, running to get his phone and tossing it to David.

"Call Nick!"

**Alright, so guys. It's up to you! Do you want Nick to come in time to save Jeff? Or would it be too late? :)**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3: Falling

**The Last Day to be Saved**

_**Chapter 3: When falling became the only option**_

**A/N: Alright guys. I have sort of made my decision. I think some of you would like this ending, but most of you might not. If you think there should be an alternate ending, I might take it up. Plus guys, I think I need a beta. So if you are one, could you help me out? Just PM or something like that, I would highly appreciate it (: Anyway, sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Jeff ran and ran, tears blurring his vision as he resisted the urge to just collapse on the floor and break down. He gulped down all those vent up emotion threatening to burst out.

_Where am I going anyway?_

Jeff wanted to run back in his dorm and lock the door and stay in the bathroom until he calmed down, but he found himself running up the flight of stairs in the Dalton fire escape. His brain was screaming at him,

_Go back! Go back!_

But somehow, he couldn't will himself to; he just kept on running and running. More than once his legs had wanted to betray him, make him fall down those stairs to stop him from continuing up his point of no return.

_Do I REALLY want this?_

_**Yes, yes I do.**_

He wanted to stop the constant aching feeling in his chest. He wanted to push away all these _'emotions'_ he wanted to feel numb, he-he wanted to die.

When he reached the top and pushed open the heavy door opening to the roof, a gust of cold air shocked him. The night sky above, luminous, stars making everything look so beautiful. In other circumstances, he would run back to his dorm to avoid the biting cold, but not this time.

He continued his journey cautiously on the concrete floors, hearing the heavy door slam behind him, locking him out, he felt this sudden realization sink in him, hitting him harshly.

_Was this going to be the day he would die?_

And with these thoughts, he was slowly approaching the ledge of the roof, the wind making it harder to walk there with his blazer weighing him down.

Jeff gulped, looking down a little, seeing shrubs and the path way he knew that wrapped around the school.

_Would it hurt?_

_**Yes.**_

_Would it be worth it?_

_**Yes.**_

He knew he would only feel searing pain for a second before everything could be gone. But he also knew the dangers of this. I high possibilities on where something might go wrong, he could injure himself instead of die. And even worse than dying, was being paralyzed. Then he would be watched day in and day out as the boy with the failed suicide attempt.

Was he doing the right thing? He felt like he needed someone to consult this with.

"I want Nick." He found himself thinking. He shook his head viciously, NO, he does _not _want Nick. He's been a shitty friend and I don't love him anymore.

...

...

...

Lies.

He sighed, yes, he did still love him. He loved someone who can't reciprocate his feelings and that was the saddest of them all. Unrequited love.

He began to shake, sobs wrecked his body, and he suddenly got very scared.

"Someone, help me." He whispered to the clear night sky.

"Someone PLEASE. ANYONE." He pleaded, more tears streaming down his place.

"P-Please. I-I don't want to die!" He screamed into the night.

He felt foolish for expecting someone to burst in that door any second, to talk him out of this. Hoping Nick would save him, take him out of a world he created for himself. A world that had no exit for him. He needed someone to pull him out, guide him out because he was trapped in his own personal, sick mind with no escape.

And when only the chirping of the crickets and the cold gush of wind welcomed him, he felt defeated.

This was right. He wasn't making a mistake. Who would miss him anyway? His family? No way, he had _way_ too many siblings for him to matter. The Warblers? They hardly even noticed he would be missing, since mentally he was never present anyway. Nick? Would he care? He had all those girlfriends, he didn't need him.

Or did he? After all he was his best friend... But was that a lie? Maybe Nick was trying to be nice to him, give him the title as _'best friend'_ just to be nice.

Maybe the part of him that still wanted to live was trying to assure him that SOMEONE cared even if no one didn't.

He closed his eyes, trying to block away the negative comments, but no matter how much he tried to stop them, they always end up creeping back.

Jeff suddenly felt really light like a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest, and he found himself taking out his iPod and plugging in his ear phones.

What was his favorite song again? Before everything went to hell?

Jeff hadn't listened to music for very long and now he couldn't really remember the song that he used to like. It was a Coldplay song for sure, but what was it?

...

...

...

Then it hit him. He searched his iPod for the song and played it.

The intro started and he started singing along with it, his head moving with the music.

_**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**_

_**You don't know how lovely you are**_

_**I had to find you, tell you I need you**_

_**Tell you I set you apart**_

Jeff's voice was slightly wavering as tears slipped freely down his cheeks as he just spun around the roof. He knew he looked crazy, but he couldn't stop himself. This oddly calmed him as the music swept over him like a wave, hitting him with thoughts of what could've been that swam inside his mind.

_**Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions **_

_**Oh, let's go back to the start**_

_**Running in circles, coming up tails**_

_**Heads on a science apart**_

His shut his eye momentarily, feeling the wind pulling at his hair. His broken voice echoed throughout the deserted roof.

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**It's such a shame for us to part**_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**No one ever said it would be this hard**_

_**Oh, take me back to the start**_

_**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**_

_**Pulling the puzzles apart Questions of science, science and progress**_

_**Do not speak as loud as my heart**_

_**But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me**_

_**Oh and I rush to the start**_

_**Running in circles, chasing our tails**_

_**Coming back as we are**_

The thoughts invaded his mind as he willed himself to choke back the tears. He could imagine himself and Nick whisper secret I love you's into each other's ear. He could imagine lazy afternoons where they could silently watch a marathon Sherlock or Doctor Who, but it felt nice. It felt familiar. And it felt perfect because they knew that they love each other.

He dreamed of the world that could've been. The world that when he said he loved Nick, Nick would say he loved him back. He dreamed of the world that he would be saved, saved from himself.

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**Oh, it's such a shame for us to part**_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**No one ever said it would be so hard**_

_**I'm going back to the start**_

_**Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh….**_

He whispered softly, singing along to the last parts before the music slowly faded away. Jeff opened his eye, looked down and he was greeted by the image of the path walk below. He was standing on the ledge now, shuddering at the thought of just by mere seconds he could be well and breathing, and the next he was just another broken heap on the concrete stone pathway.

He took one last glance towards the door at the far end of the roof, somehow wishing someone would stop him.

…

…

…

But no one came.

Jeff looked back front as he looked down once more. He lifted one foot off the ledge as he took a deep breath.

And he fell. Wind rushing past him, he felt like he was flying, so happy. So free, free of worry. Free of sadness. And suddenly he found himself in with Nick again.

"_I love you." He would say._

The wind felt cool upon his face, he shut his eyes as the wind became stronger.

_Then Nick would look back at him,_

Just this time. This time I get to think about the happy ending _I _wanted.

"_I love you too."_

…

Smack

…

…

…

"Hello?"

"Nick!" David cried.

"David? What's going on?" Nick frowned, sitting up right from his lying down position.

David's voice was urgent and rushed out.

"Have you seen Jeff? Is he in the room with you?!"

"Wow, dude calm down," Nick furrowed his eyebrows, hearing David's harsh breathing, "No, Jeff isn't here. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"God, Nick. Jeff had a break down in front of me and Wes and just ran away! There might be a possibility that he's fine, but there also could be a possibility that he's not!" David paused, catching his breath, "Is-is Jeff suicidal?" He asked quietly.

"What? Jeff? No!" Nick cried in shock as David suggested that his best friend was suicidal.

"Are you sure man?"

Nick paused. Was he? He knew that Jeff had been sort of down lately, refusing to eat sometimes, not really dancing nor singing anymore and well... Not really Jeff anymore. But Jeff had ALWAYS been happy! He can't be, he can't be suicidal right?

Memories flooded in his mind at that second. He HAD noticed that something was off about Jeff, but he didn't think it was _that _serious. In fact, he hasn't talked much to his friend for a _long _time. Who knows what Jeff is doing right now!

Nick felt so disgusted at himself. He claimed that Jeff was his best friend but yet he treated him like trash. He _had_ to find Jeff. But he could be anywhere…. Unless. Unless he was on the roof. Jeff had always liked to go there for a breather, what if he's there and-

"Scratch that," Nick answered hoarsely, "I'm going to find Jeff."

Nick all but ran up the stairs, taking two and occasionally three steps at a time, the worst scenarios playing inside his mind.

As he flung open the door, placing a brick he found near the door to prevent him from locking himself out. He looked around frantically while crying out brokenly,

"JEFF!"

But the night was silent as he got no response. Nick screamed in frustration, as he wracked his mind for other possible places.

"Where is he," Nick muttered, his voice increasing volume as he started to hyperventilate, "WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS HE."

Nick shouldn't waste any more time as he ran back downstairs, towards the garden. He had to check if Jeff was outside, praying to God that Jeff hadn't went off campus.

His car was still there, THANK GOD. But Nick decided to go around the campus, which proved to be difficult since the school was just so damn HUGE. He ran across the path way calling out Jeff's name in panic, but still, no answer.

As he was running in the dark, he saw a heap on the floor. Nick squinted, not able to make out what it was. Nick walked cautiously up to it. As he came closer, he looked down to watch his step when he caught sight of a dark liquid. Leaning down, he touched it a little, it felt sticky. He looked closer, realizing it was, it was blood. Nick's eyes widened as he stumbled back falling off his crouching position.

"No. No it can't." Nick shook his head in disbelieve, "This isn't blood. This _can't _be blood."

He was startled as he heard a groan. Nick's head snapped up as he got up and walked up cautiously towards the noise.

"Who-who's there?" he asked cautiously.

The air was thick with tension as the body was breathing in erratically. The, the voice managed to choke out a name.

"N-Nick?" It gulped.

Nick knew that voice. He ran towards the body, able to see Jeff lying brokenly in the stone pathway. His face hadn't been as damaged but there was a huge gash tracing his forehead. But the rest of the body had broken his fall and Nick was pretty sure there various broken bones and bruises.

"It-It _is _you." Jeff gulped, laughing humorlessly, "Thought it'd b-be over qui-quicker e-eh."

"Where did you fall?" Nick bit his bottom lip as he tried to stop himself from bursting into tears at the sight of his broken friend.

"F-From the r-roof I guess? N-Nick... Everything hurts," He quivered.

Nick crouched down so he was in level with Jeff, pulling his head slowly onto his lap as he sat on the blood stained pathway.

"J-Jesus Jeff," Nick cursed. Jeff's eyes were fluttering, trying to remain awake.

"No." Nick cried, shaking Jeff softly, still scared to hurt him, "don't you dare."

Hot tears were streaming down his face as he gripped his friend tightly around the shoulders, letting his torso rest on his lap.

"I'm not losing you," Nick gritted through his teeth, "Don't you even _dare_ close your eyes Jeff Sterling!"

"It-It" Jeff stuttered incoherently, breathing unevenly "It's okay."

Nick stared at him with disbelief, face red as he stared at his friend.

"No," Nick spat out harshly, "No, it's not okay. I didn't even know you were feeling this way! What kind of shitty friend does that make me?!"

There was a pause, the wind whipping around them as Jeff looked up with Nick, guilt evident in his eyes. And Nick felt SO angry, how could Jeff feel guilty when Nick was the one who could have prevented this? When it was partly his fault?

"I don't-"Jeff paused to gulp in some air, blood trickling down to his chin, "I don't blame you. I d-don't N-Nick."

"You should," Nick's eyes filled with tears, biting his bottom lip, "You should, because this was all my fault. And-and."

Nick paused, his brain screaming at him not to. But if this could be the last time, he just had to take that chance.

"I love you." Nick breathed out, closing his eyes.

Jeff stared wide eyed at Nick, bottom lip trembling, not believing what he just heard.

"Y-You, you what?" Jeff managed to choke out in shock.

"Damn it Jeff," Nick cried in anguish as he looked into Jeff's eyes, "I'm sorry that I've been a shitty friend and I'm even more sorry that-that I _do_ love you."

"God Jeff, I love you so much that what you've done isn't only affecting you deeply, it's effecting me too! If you can imagine a friend struggle to live a life without his best friend, then what would someone do if they knew that the one they love is just lying there!" His whole face was streaming with tears as he clutched Jeff tightly, like if he let go Jeff would slip away. "Dying."

"B-but how about those-those girls?"

"Them?" Nick gave out a painful laugh, looking back at Jeff "They meant NOTHING to me. I knew this could _never _work so I just went out with them instead because I was trying to get over you!"

When Jeff kept quiet, Nick looked away in shame again.

"Please say something," he muttered.

There was a long pause but finally Jeff managed to choke out something incoherent.

"What did you say?" Nick whispered.

Jeff gulped in, "T-thank you."

Nick's head snapped back to face Jeff.

"T-thank you?" Nick replied, confusion clouding his features. "Aren't-aren't you mad?"

Jeff bit his bottom lip, trying to prevent a smile from breaking out, but failing miserably.

"Nick," Jeff paused, "I lo-like you too."

Nick looked down at Jeff, his grin painful.

"You like me?"

"Always," Jeff whispered, his eyes fluttering a little, "Do me one last favor Nick?"

"Anything." Nick replied firmly, trying to recover from the shock that Jeff had liked him back. It wasn't love, but he was assured that Jeff didn't get mad at him as a good sign.

"How long?" Nick thought painfully, "How long had Jeff liked him back?"

"Just, just hold me." Jeff said, out of breath.

"Okay." Nick said, stunned. "B-but _please _don't leave me Jeff."

Nick grabbed his hand and squeezed it, still unsure.

Jeff's lips slowly formed into a smile as he squeezed back and stared lovingly at Nick.

With Nick gripping him tightly, the cool night air brushing on his cheek, in months, he felt truly happy. If things didn't end well, at least he knew he died loved.

Then suddenly everything went blank, he heard Nick trying to shake him, trying to make him stay awake, pleading even but Jeff couldn't. He found himself sighing for the last time, a soft smile playing on his features subconsciously. His brain was telling him no, but his heart urged him too. He felt like he was dying anyway, the heck with everything. And with confidence wracking his failing body, he managed to breathe out,

"I love you."

….

….

….

**THE END **

**A/N: Sooo? What do you guys think? I might make an alternate if you guys still want me to. Just let me know kay. -Rach**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
